Svetlorussia
Republic of Svetlorussia (Russian: Республика Светлоруссия) is a partially recognized state in Eastern Europe, founded on 20 February 2015 in the cities of Saint Petersburg (Saint Petersburg), Volgograd (Volgograd), as well as on the territory of the Volgograd region. History Formation (Federatsiya Dvuh Kvartir (FDK)/Federation Of Two Apartments (FOTA)) The formation of the state began in 2011, but the country was called SSARS (the Union of Slavs, Aryans, Russes and marmots). Until 2014, there was a formation of state and Cabinet of Ministers. The official languages were all languages of Slavic countries. In 20 February 2015, Federation of Two Apartments was created. That decision was made by the Minister for foreign Affairs - Nikita Burenin. As a result, the state became a Federation and it has added a new territory. The capital was St. Petersburg (and to be more precise the apartment in St. Petersburg). In the evening of 20 February 2015 Nazarov proclaimed himself President, because of the absence of the Leader of SSARS, and began to form a Cabinet of Ministers and to bring the country out of a closed policy. As on 20 February 2015 FDK announced the recognition of certain micronations unilaterally.A statement from 20.02.15 On February 21, 2015 Autonomous Room (Republic) of Poland Strong joined the Federation. Also, on February 21, 2015 on the territory of FDK were allowed the following organizations: •RNE (Russian National Unity) •The KKK (Ku-Klux-Klan)A permit to certain organizations. March 17, 2015 the Kingdom of Wetground declared its independence. Then the President of FDK decided to annexate the Kingdom. The President was declared the King of Wetground.The statement of the government of the Kingdom of Netground. FDK in the FSS (Federation Of Free States) May 12, 2015 Federation of Two Apartments became a Federal Republic of Two Apartments. President, Nikita Burenin signed the agreement on the accession of FDK as a part of the Federation of Free States.The statement of the government RDFF from 12 may 2015 FRDK had a wide autonomy in the FSS, but on July 14, 2015 left the union.The RDFF statement of the President dated 14 July 2015. May 29, 2015 at 19:51 GMT Nikita Burenin announced the appointment himself as a lifetime dictator.The statement of the putschists. The Parliament was dissolved. For one day (May 30) FRDK captured the Free Republic and set up a pro-FRDK Semen Shembekov's dictatorship.Statement of the Ministry of defence RDFF 8 June 2015 the Vlasovsk Commissariate (part of Free Republic) had been annexed by FRDK.Statement of the Ministry of Defence RDFF from 8.06.15 The Republic of Svetlorussia After a Second Putsch, Nikita Burenin has officially announced a new Constitution, by which he officially became a dictator and the autocratic ruler of the Republic. Also the Federation were abolished, Army of FRDK was liquidated.The Statement Of The Leader Of Svetlorussia The result of the coup was the beginning of operation against terrorists led by Stanislav Pokryshkin known as Micronational Politician, former captain of the Volunteer Army of FRDK.Statement by the interior Ministry and the defense Ministry Svetlorussia from 21 June 2015. The armed conflict in the Republic of Svetlorussia From 21 June to 21 September in the Republic of Svetlorussia was a political and military confrontation between new FRDK (the opposition, which does not recognize the Second Constitution) and the Government of the Republic. The conflict ended with the surrender of FRDK and Stanislav Pokryshkin, and leaving Alisa Krasnova from the negotiations. Berenin's democratic reforms Even during the conflict Burenin expressed the point of view of mitigation of his regime. On September 22, the Government of Svetlorussia announced parliamentary elections.The decree of the Leader of the Republic of Svetlorussia from G. 22.09.2015Declare the registration of parties for elections to the Central Duma of the Republic of Svetlorussia. On 23 September 2015 parliamentary elections are held in the Central Duma of the Republic of Svetlorussia.Выборы начались. The Right Force party won it.Выборы окончены. Creation of the Svetlorussian Union On January 8, 2018 was officially announced the creation of Svetlorussian Union - the union of several states under the rule of Svetlorussia and the Leader of Svetlorussia. It included: * Svetlorussia (the unifying and dominant micronation) * Zavolzhye * Rodomanovskoe Senate Of The Republic 14 December 2018 the Leader (Vozhd) of the Republic Svetlorussia announced that the Central Duma of the VIII-th convocation decided to disband. February 20 2019, at the fourth anniversary of the proclamation of statehood, was announced the establishment of the Senate of Svetlorussia, which will replace the Central Duma. Political structure Republica Svetlorussia has its own Constitution. According to the Constitution the head of government and state - the Chief of Svetlorusov. May 29 - Nikita Burenin. May 29, 2015 happened a coup, which changed the form of government to one-party dictatorship Nikita Burenin. The putsch on July 21, cemented a new name and a constitutional dictatorship. N'ational characters' Flag - the Flag of the Provisional government of the Federation adopted Two apartments February 20, 2015. He is a tricolor of three equal bands of red, green and white. Svetlorussia coat of arms - a black eagle with red beak and paws. On his chest he bears the flag of FDK. Political parties Current *The party of "Right Force" - right and far-right political party. Avlas the only legal party in Svetlorussia. *Slavia is the right, monarchical and conservative party of Dmitry Maletz. *Revolutionary Party of Gamers (RPG) - the basic ideology - "The New Internet National" - the unity of people and the Internet. *The National Democratic Party of Svetlorussia is the right-wing political party founded by Daniil Krasnitsky. *The Conservative Micronational Party is the right-wing political party of Daniil Khrisanov. *The Front of the Nationalists of Svetlorussia is a right-wing, national-conservative party founded by Bogdan Melteshinov. *The People's Party is the right-wing, national-conservative party founded by Yevgeny Kitikov. *The Autarcho-Socialist party (ASP) is the left, socialist party, registered by Ma Jing She. *Svetlorussian Union of Monarchists "World Peace" (SUM) - a monarchical, environmental party, registered Ondreem (Andrew) Luxembourg. Inactive, banned, etc *The conservative party of FDK - the first party based at FDK and former SSARS. Main ideas: conservatism, fascism and Russian nationalism. Later merged with the party "Right Force". *Democratic Alliance - the national democratic party, founded by Stanislav Pokryshkina in Svetlorusov. *Vivant Monarchia - conservative monarchists, the liberals, are in favour of the dualistic monarchy. Founded Alesya Dialects. *National working Party (RPP) - the national socialist party, founded by Dmitry Karpov. *National Conservative Party - conservative, esteticheskaya, social conservative, containing elements of socialism and fascism party. Founded By Stepan Tkach. See also Russian page about Svetlorussia Official page in social network "Vkontakte" Twitter Official website References Category:Russian speaking regions Category:Russian micronations Category:European Micronations Category:European micronations Category:Micronations in Europe Category:Eastern Europe Category:USSR micronations